


Aftermath

by MaximumDante



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Angst, Graphic Description, Hurt, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaximumDante/pseuds/MaximumDante
Summary: Sono immortali, ma sanno anche che niente non dura per sempre.Che prima o poi le loro ferite smetteranno di guarire e la morte arriverà anche per loro.Ma quando condividi la tua immortalità assieme a qualcuno da 900 anni, tutto si complica.Joe e Nicky lo impareranno a loro spese.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Buonasera.  
> Questa la prima ff a tema The Old Guard/ Immortal Husbands che tiro fuori dal cilindro. Dal primo momento in cui si è capito che pur essendo "immortali" potranno morire comunque, prima o poi, dentro di me si è formata la consapevolezza che probabilmente prima o poi, toccherà a uno dei due.  
> Nella mia testa, il primo è Joe.  
> Quindi ecco qui.  
> Se siete persone che tendono a rimanere troppo coinvolte, non fa per voi.  
> Altrimenti, buona lettura.  
> ps Huba Hayati significa "amore della mia vita".

Nicolò aveva sempre preferito farlo al buio.  
Per un uomo come lui, con quasi una decina di secoli sulle spalle nonostante l’aspetto di un uomo poco più che trentenne, l’elettricità era quasi un fastidio durante l’intimità.  
Un fastidio, per lui che per secoli aveva sfruttato il buio per farlo di nascosto, protetto dall’oscurità. Era facile, bastava spegnere la fiamma, o non accenderla affatto.  
Bastava una stanza avvolta dalle tenebre. Una stanza, una locanda di infimo livello, gli bastava anche stare all’aperto. A cavallo delle epoche aveva imparato a farsi andare bene tutto, non si sarebbe mai definito un uomo schizzinoso. A maggior ragione proprio perché lui, il Medioevo, lo aveva vissuto in lungo e in largo. E quella non era un’epoca per i deboli di stomaco.  
In realtà, era proprio la luce stessa a dargli noia, soprattutto negli anni della gioventù, quando il suo tempo ancora scorreva e credeva che avrebbe passato il resto della sua vita a servire Dio.  
La luce avrebbe rappresentato il rischio di venire scoperto, tra le mura di quell’abbazia, mentre lui e altri novizi cercavano di nominare il nome di Dio in un modo decisamente diverso e poco consono da quello che SAREBBE dovuto essere. Nei primi tempi della sua trovata immortalità, Nicolò si era sempre chiesto come fosse possibile, col senno di poi, che nessuno li avesse mai scoperti o consegnati all’abate.  
Per contro Yusuf o, come amava definirlo, l’amore della sua vita, era l’esatto opposto.  
Gli piaceva che ci fosse anche solo il più piccolo spiraglio di luce a tener loro compagnia. Dopo più di novecento anni Nicolò sapeva quanto Yusuf amasse, ogni volta che lo prendeva, esplorare ogni centimetro di pelle, ancora e ancora. All’infinito. Diceva sempre che non smetteva mai di notare particolari che in tutte quelle decadi per un motivo o l’altro, gli erano sempre sfuggiti. Lo diceva con una tale intensità e convinzione che, col passare del tempo, Nicolò aveva finito col credergli.  
Alla fine erano giunti al tacito accordo di darsi il cambio sul farlo o meno con la luce spenta in base al modo in cui avrebbero fatto l’amore. Tutte le volte che Yusuf gli manifestava il desiderio di perdersi dentro di lui, Nicolò sapeva che avrebbe passato il resto della notte a guardarlo dritto negli occhi.  
Di conseguenza la sorpresa fu inevitabile quando, quella notte, una volta spogliatosi, vide Yusuf allungarsi verso l’abat- jour sul comodino accanto al letto per spegnerla. “Non abbiamo nemmeno iniziato a discutere e già ti arrendi?” rise lui, sistemandosi sopra Yusuf, ansioso di cospargergli il petto e la clavicola di baci.

Diverse ore dopo, disteso tra le lenzuola e con la testa di Nicolò sul petto, Yusuf fissava il soffitto, arresosi all’idea che per quella notte non ci sarebbero stati sogni per lui. Si scostò lentamente, facendo il possibile per non svegliare il compagno che invece si era addormentato profondamente. Scivolò fuori dal letto e, completamente nudo, andò alla finestra, i gomiti appoggiati al davanzale. Inspirò a fondo l’aria frizzante della notte, lo sguardo rivolto verso le strade, a quell’ora ormai deserte.  
Si chiese per quanto tempo sarebbe riuscito ad andare avanti così. Per quanto tempo sarebbe riuscito a tenerlo nascosto a Nicolò, ma soprattutto agli altri. Booker e Quynh sembravano aver fatto perdere le prorie tracce da quasi un anno e il gruppo si era temporaneamente separato. Non sapeva dove fossero finite Nile e Andy ma Yusuf sapeva che a tempo debito lui e Nicolò avrebbero saputo dove poterle trovare.  
Era la quiete prima della tempesta, ormai lo aveva capito. 

Sarebbero dovuti tornare a quello che sapevano fare meglio, combattere. E questo lo riportava al punto di partenza. Avrebbe dovuto dirlo a Nicolò? Avrebbe dovuto lasciare che lo scoprisse da solo e fingersi sorpreso? E in ogni caso, cosa avrebbe potuto fare? Tirarsi indietro? No, lui non era un vigliacco. Era un soldato, lo avevano addestrato come tale, e anche nei lunghi periodi di quiete la calma e la pace finivano col tramortirlo.  
Il problema era un altro. Dirlo a Nicolò, dirlo ad alta voce, avrebbe significato renderlo reale, avrebbe significato accettare la realtà e le relative conseguenze. E che anche lui avrebbe dovuto iniziare ad accettarlo, ad averne paura, quando fino a quel momento era sempre riuscito a renderlo nient’altro che un rumore di fondo.  
Se si fosse fatto prendere dal panico, sarebbe finita.  
Si voltò verso il letto, notando nella penombra che Nicolò nel sonno aveva allungato il braccio verso il suo cuscino, come se nel sonno avesse percepito la sua assenza. Quell’immagine gli strinse il cuore. Non sapeva cosa fare. Rimanere da solo in quella posizione lasciandosi divorare dai sensi di colpa per tenere Nicolò all’oscuro o dirgli la verità, guardando la disperazione farsi strada in quegli occhi chiari?

Tornò a volgere lo sguardo verso la finestra, verso quel cielo.  
Ma i suoi pensieri erano altrove.  
Verso quel taglio sulla pianta del piede che ancora non si era rimarginato.

_“YUSUF!”_  
_Le braccia di Nicolò lo avvolsero rapide, forti. Il suo corpo cadde a peso morto, ma la presa salda dell’altro gli consentì di non finire rovinosamente a terra. Yusuf ebbe la percezione di cadere sulle ginocchia, ma durò solo un secondo, prima di rendersi conto che la sua testa aveva poi toccato il pavimento. Era stato Nicolò ad adagiarlo a terra il più delicatamente possibile, e adesso stava tentando freneticamente di fermare l’emorragia che sembrava inarrestabile._  
_“Nicolò…” mormorò con la voce ridotta a un sussurro. Allungò la mano alla disperata ricerca del compagno._  
_“Sono qui amore… sono qui…” rispose freneticamente l’altro, continuando a far pressione con una mano e stringendo quella di Yusuf con l’altra. “Perché, perché non me lo hai detto, PERCHE’?” Digrignò i denti per lo sforzo di tamponare la ferita e per il dolore che la visione del sangue fuoriuscire dal corpo di Yusuf gli stava provocando._

_“E cosa avresti fatto? Mi avresti impedito di venire? Sai che non puoi tenermi lontano, e sai che non posso stare lontano da…aaah.” Gemette malamente, una sensazione di freddo che pian piano cominciava a farsi strada nelle ossa. Era abituato al dolore, le ferite nonostante la sua condizione di immortale si erano sempre fatte sentire. Sapeva cosa voleva dire venire trafitti da una spada, conosceva quel dolore incandescente di un pugnale che trapassa la carne, così come il sibilo tagliente di una moltitudine di proiettili che crivellano il corpo._  
_Ma quel freddo… no, quello era qualcosa di totalmente nuovo ed estraneo. Ne aveva sentito parlare tante volte. Compagni d’arme che iniziavano a tremare poco prima di esalare l’ultimo respiro. Era proprio lei, era la morte, anzi la Morte. Colei a cui non per sua scelta era sfuggito per secoli e secoli che finalmente era riuscita a chiamarlo a se._

_Stava morendo._

_Stava lasciando Nicolò da solo. Fu quella consapevolezza a dargli il colpo di grazia._  
_Nicolò nel frattempo, avendo probabilmente capito anche lui che non c’era più niente da fare, lo aveva preso tra le braccia, quasi cullandolo e piangendo. “Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace…” gli fece allora._  
_“Non importa… va tutto bene amore mio, sono qui, sono qui con te, fino alla fine come ci eravamo promessi…” sussurrò Nicolò baciandolo piano sulla fronte. “Fino alla fine.”_

_Yusuf sentiva battergli forte il cuore contro la cassa toracica, la paura che aumentava dentro di lui. Non dubitava della forza interiore dell’uomo che amava, ma ciò che i loro compagni avevano sempre considerato come la più grande fortuna e punto di forza di entrambi, alla fine era anche la loro più grande debolezza. Non avevano mai saputo cosa volesse dire portare il fardello di essere incapaci di morire da soli, avevano sempre potuto contare sull’altro._  
_Cosa ne sarebbe stato di lui, una volta rimasto da solo?_  
_Si aggrappò al suo corpo, come uno scoglio tra le onde in tempesta, come se l’ultima cosa che ancora lo teneva attaccato alla vita fosse proprio lo stesso Nicolò. E forse era così. “Promettimi…”inspirò forte, sentiva il sapore del sangue in gola “Promettimi che non ti lascerai andare. Lo so che sarà impossibile, ma giuramelo.” Nel suo campo visivo non c’era altro che gli occhi chiari del suo compagno._

_Nicolò annuì a scatti, il corpo scosso dai singhiozzi. “Te lo prometto… prometto che ci proverò…”_  
_Yusuf sorrise, rendendosi conto che gli si stava annebbiando la vista. Forse perché anche i suoi occhi si stavano riempiendo di lacrime. O gli stavano diventando ciechi._

_Stava davvero morendo, stava morendo pian piano._

_Nel corso dei secoli aveva provato a immaginarsi la propria morte, non potendo davvero prevedere come sarebbe progredito il mondo attorno a loro. Aveva visto gli uomini concepire sempre più armi, ogni volta più fantasiose e letali delle precedenti, per cui col passare del tempo aveva smesso di immaginarsi IL COME sarebbe morto. Aveva solo pregato Allah che potesse avvenire con Nicolò accanto a lui._  
_Ma si era sempre limitato a pensare al momento della sua morte, mai come in quel momento il cervello di Yusuf si era messo a elaborare freneticamente sul “dopo”, su cosa ci sarebbe stato ad attenderlo._

_Sarebbe stato da solo anche lui._

_E la cosa lo terrorizzava. Inconsciamente, finì con l’irrigidire le proprie membra. “Sssh, va tutto bene.” Fece dolcemente Nicolò, che se ne accorse subito “Va tutto bene, huba hayati . Puoi lasciare. Io rimango qui.”_

_“Nicolò…” allungò una mano tremante verso il suo viso, sfiorandogli appena la guancia “Ho paura. Non voglio morire… non voglio rimanere solo nemmeno io.”_  
_Nicolò prese ad accarezzargli i ricci, parlando piano “Ti ricordi, a Malta? Quando ci separammo e tu rimanesti ad aspettarmi sulla spiaggia tutta la notte, perché io mi ero perso e non riuscivo a orientarmi? Ti dissi che le rocce mi sembravano tutte uguali… aspettami là, su quella spiaggia. Sarà solo una notte un po’ più lunga, ma non mi perderò. Arriverò dritto da te. Te lo prometto.”_

_“E poi sono io l’inguaribile romantico…” sussurrò Yusuf, sorridendo e appoggiando placidamente la testa contro lo stomaco di Nicolò, che si lasciò scappare una risatina. Ci mise pochi secondi per rendersi conto che quelle erano state le sue ultime parole._


End file.
